


when fireworks filled the sky with light

by badelaire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Festivals, Fireworks, M/M, Sparring, knight!keith, prince!lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badelaire/pseuds/badelaire
Summary: keith takes lotor out on a date and they watch fireworks together.





	when fireworks filled the sky with light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekora/gifts).



> this is my secret santa gift for [flufflyneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flufflyneko) :Dbbb

The day of the winter solstice started like any other normal day in the castle. Keith started his day by eating a breakfast comprised of hotcakes and fruit with Lotor in the dining hall. Despite the chilly winter air, they took a walk in the castle gardens after breakfast. One of Keith’s favorite parts of being Lotor’s personal knight was spending time in the garden. The plants and flowers always felt welcoming and it was refreshing to be away from the busy atmosphere of the castle. Being able to be with the prince he loved the most enhanced the moments of serenity Keith felt in the garden. 

At noon, Lotor and Keith sparred with each other. Most of the time, they did so with their swords and the occasional hand to hand combat matches. Today, they would be practicing their swordsmanship with each other. 

 

“Keith, can we alter the rules of our matches for today?” Lotor asked.

 

“To what?” Keith replied, furrowing his eyebrows. “The rules that we have seem fair enough to me.”

 

“I wanted to propose that we spar twice today. The winner can request anything within reason from the loser of the match.”

 

“So if I win twice, does that mean I can request two things from you?”

 

“Correct. Does that seem fair enough?”

 

Keith nodded and drew his sword. “Let’s start then.”

 

* * *

 

He won the first match by disarming Lotor at an opportune moment. Lotor raised both of his hands, signalling that he wanted to yield.

 

“Good match,” Keith said with a smile. “I thought you almost had me with that attack.”

 

“Thank you. Your technique is great as always.”

 

“I learned from the best,” Keith replied, thinking of the hours of training he had with Kolivan and his fellow knights in the Blade of Marmora. “Are you ready for another round or would you like to rest before we start again?”

 

“Let’s have another round.”

 

* * *

 

 

The second match was shorter than the first, and Keith finds himself lying on the floor. His sword is out of reach, resting near the door of the training room. Lotor is standing above him, pointing his sword at Keith.

 

“Do you yield?”

 

“I yield,” Keith replied. Lotor drew his sword back, placing it back in its sheath. “Congrats on the second match. Since you won, what do you want?”

 

“Take me on a date. It’s been a weeks since our last one and I think that we should go to the festival tonight. I haven’t seen fireworks in a long time,” Lotor said, touching his chin. “By the way, you never told me what you wanted when you won the first match.”

 

“Of course I’ll go with you. As your personal knight, I need to be at your side at all times.”

 

“For now, don’t worry about what I want,” Keith added. “I’ll ask you later.”

 

“Meet me at the castle gates by sunset, then. We’ll go into town together.”

 

* * *

 

During the past week, the castle staff were busy decorating in preparation for the winter solstice. Wreaths hung from each door and the vases filled with roses were replaced with poinsettias. There seemed to be more cheer and liveliness in the castle because of the upcoming festivities. The change in atmosphere reminded Keith that a new year would soon be ushered in. 

 

Keith was allowed a break from his duties after sparring with Lotor because of the solstice. He decided to return to his quarters and read in order to pass the time. Recently, Keith borrowed some books from the castle library and he meant to read them before the castle librarian sends him a note about overdue books. 

It wasn’t long until the sun began to set and Keith decided to make his way to the gates. When he arrived, Keith noticed that Lotor was already there. He smiled and waved, making his way towards Lotor.

 

“I’ll be going into town with Keith tonight to celebrate the festival,” Lotor said to one of the guards. “We’ll be back when the festival is over.” The guard nodded, and motioned for the gate to be opened. 

 

“Let’s go. We might miss the fireworks if we stay here for too long.”

 

The festival in the town had already managed to gather a small crowd of Galra and humans lining up at the various stalls. Keith and Lotor decided to stop at a food stall. They bought turnip cakes from a vendor and ate them as they walked around the festival. Lights shining in red and green illuminated the town square. There were children darting in the street holding sweets they bought from shops in their hands. As they walked, Keith noticed a game of ring toss occurring.

 

“Let’s go to that game stall,” Keith suggested, pointing to the ring toss. “After that, we can go find a place to watch the fireworks.”

 

“Good idea,” Lotor replied. 

 

Keith paid the vendor several GAC coins and he was handed three rings to toss at a section of bottles lined up in rows. He took a step forward and flicked a ring at a bottle. It bounced off and landed in a gap. Frowning, Keith repeated the action and received the same result: a miss. On his final attempt, Keith managed to get the ring on top of the bottle. The vendor congratulated Keith and asked him which prize he’d like to choose. Keith decided on the red plush lion that looked slightly overstuffed. 

 

Lotor gently nudged him and said, “Great job, I knew that you could win.”

 

“Thanks,” Keith answered, handing Lotor the lion. “This is for you.”

 

“He’s soft,” Lotor replied, squeezing the stuffed animal. “Let’s get ready to watch the fireworks.”

 

* * *

 

  
  


To Keith’s relief, the pair were able to find a spot on the hill to watch the night sky. There was already a crowd of Galra on the hill and even more at the town square getting ready to watch the fireworks. 

 

“Are you ready?” Keith asked, turning towards Lotor.

 

“Of course,” he replied with a smile. “This is my favorite part about celebrating the winter solstice.”

 

They started the fireworks after the sky transitioned from the pink and blue of the sun setting to the blackness of the night. The fireworks crackled and popped as they rocketed up into the sky. Bursting into color, the fireworks formed into the shape of bells, flowers, and stars before trickling down and fading away. 

 

“The fireworks make me think of meteor showers,” Lotor commented, intertwining his hand with Keith’s. “I’m glad that I can see the fireworks with you here. The view isn’t the same at the castle. Thank you for going to the festival with me, I appreciate it.”

 

“I’m glad that you like it,” Keith replied. “Can I ask you my request now?”

 

“Go for it.”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

“Of course,” Lotor said, meeting Keith in the middle.   
  



End file.
